The Wreckage of Stars
by mick3y92
Summary: "I was being nice coming to you and presenting this idea as an option but the fact is, it isn't. This is what will happen. I am done fighting people like you and the Earth Queen. I'm taking Kuvira." Korra changes Kuvira's fate by walking her into the spirit world with Asami by her side but what she didn't expect was for their lives to change with it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Okay so this idea was stuck in my head since the finale and I had to get it out. I had planned on making this just a korvira fic since there aren't that many out there but I couldn't stop my thoughts from roaming so now its going to be Korvirasami. If you don't want to read about these three ladies entering a poly relationship then I suggest you turn back now.**

* * *

><p>Korra slowly came out of the new spirit portal holding a broken Kuvira by her side. After the initial shock, happy faces, and Kuvira telling her loyal soldiers to stand down, Lin and Su walked towards them to take Kuvira.<p>

"You will pay for everything you've done." Suyin said with a look of disdain .

"Korra, I'm so glad you're okay!" Asami said rushing towards Korra to give her the tightest bear hug ever.

Korra hugged her back and watched as Su and Lin walked off with Kuvira. She let go of Asami and turned to Tenzin.

"Where are they taking her?" Korra questioned.

"To President Raiko, I presume." Tenzin answered.

Korra quickly started walking after them.

"Where are you going?"Mako asked.

"I'm going to see what they plan on doing with her." Korra said not bothering to turn around.

Korra caught up to Su and Lin. They had just put Kuvira in the back seat and turned to see Korra walking up behind them.

"Yes, Korra?" Su asked.

"I'm coming with you to see President Raiko." It wasn't a question and Korra didn't give them a chance to object before getting in the back seat with Kuvira.

The metal bender didn't move, she just continued to stare down at her platinum cuffed hands. The ride to wherever President Rakio set up his makeshift office was silent. Suyin looked disappointed in the front seat while Lin's face was devoid of emotion.

Eventually Lin pulled the car to a stop in front of a small building on the outskirts on Republic City. Since most of the battle took place in the downtown area these buildings were left pretty much untouched. There was a stark difference between here and the center of Republic City. After being in the center of destruction seeing homes intact felt weird.

They all got out the car and Korra helped Kuvira out the back seat. Kuvira wouldn't admit it but she was hurt from the fight. Korra could see the way she was hugging her ribs when Lin and Su were pulling her off towards the car.

"He's upstairs. Come on." Lin said directing the women to follow her.

The walk was short but it felt like forever having to holdup a limping Kuvira. They finally reached the den Raiko was using as an office. Korra walked in with Kuvira and sat her down gently in the chair across from the desk where Rakio was sitting.

"So we have Kuvira and her other supporters?" President Raiko asked Lin.

"We are still searching the city to see if any of her soldiers tried to slip away but from the looks of it we have most of them." Lin replied.

Raiko nodded and turned his head towards Kuvira.

"Is there anything you would like to say before I tell you your punishment?" Raiko asked Kuvira, but she didn't even seem like she was listening.

"What do you mean, tell her, her punishment? She isn't going to get a trial?" Korra spoke up.

"With the magnitude of her crimes it would be pointless to conduct a trial that would only waste time and end with the same results." Raiko retorted.

"So justice is a waste of time now!" Korra shouted.

"Korra, I don't see why you of all people are getting upset about this. Kuvira tried to kill you and everyone in Republic City." Raiko added.

"She shot at you, my sister, her family, and Asami while you were all in that factory. Did you forget that?" Lin chimed in.

"No, I haven't." Korra said.

"So, why are you fighting this? I know the death penalty is harsh but sometimes that is the only opinion." Raiko spoke again.

"Death penalty?!" Korra gasped.

Kuvira, who Korra was now standing next to, saw the shock on her face. Her head was still pointed towards the floor but her eyes widened at President Raiko's words. Kuvira knew that once she was defeated the likelihood of her being able to live out the rest of her life in prison was only one option but she didn't expect it to be completely cut off the list.

"I will not allow you to kill her!" Korra roared.

"You have no say with what the United Nations does with their prisoners. You are way out of line here Avatar." Raiko said standing up.

"No, you are out of your mind if you thought I would allow you to take her life. There have been enough needless deaths already and I will not allow this to continue." Korra stated.

"None of this would have happened if she hadn't tried to conquer the Earth Kingdom. People lost their lives because of her power trip. Asami lost her father because of her, and you're okay with her not being punished for her crimes." Lin directed at Korra.

Korra's heart broke when Lin brought up Hiroshi's death. She didn't care much for the man but she knew Asami had been trying to forgive him. She finally got her family back just to have it torn away from her again.

"Killing Kuvira won't bring back the ones we've lost. I'm not saying we should just let her go but killing her isn't the right decision. I'm her Avatar too and I can't sit idled by while you condemn her to death. Exile her instead. You don't want her here and she will be able to keep her life." Korra said.

She saw Kuvira flinch at her words. Korra understood what caused the reaction. Kuvira couldn't have liked the idea of being exiled. It surely must have reminded her of her childhood. Korra had the strong urge to comfort her but she settled for placing her hand on Kuvira's shoulder. When Kuvira didn't shove it off she took that as a sign her action was appreciated, or at least accepted.

"And where do you suppose we exile her to? No one is going to want her running around their land." Raiko scoffed at the idea.

"The spirit world." Korra replied quickly.

"How would that even work? She could easily just walk back through the spirit portals." Lin said.

Korra turned her head towards the two sisters. The entire time Suyin said nothing. Korra saw hope, anger, and sadness mixed in her green eyes. She was mad that Suyin kept silent knowing what President Raiko was planning on doing to Kuvira.

"I'll take her and prevent her from leaving the spirit world." Korra said.

"You're just going to walk around the spirit world with her for the rest of her life?" Lin asked.

"No. I'll bend her energy so she can't cross back through the portals." Korra explained.

"Is that even possible?" Raiko questioned.

"It's similar to what Amon did when he blocked people's bending. This way I can effectively stop her from reentering the material world."Korra continued.

To be honest, Korra wasn't even sure if that was possible herself. She had just come up with the idea on the spot to stop them from killing Kuvira. No one could really question her powers though. She had done many things that the previous avatars never thought possible, so they wouldn't be able to say it was impossible for her.

"If that isn't enough for you I could take her bending away." Korra added seeing that Raiko was still unconvinced.

"I thought you said you couldn't do that." Lin asked.

"I gave you back your bending Lin. I can easily take it away but I never wanted to use that power. I know what it feels like to have your bending taken away. It's like a part of you is missing. A void that can't be filled. I never wanted to inflict that on anyone." Korra said remembering her fight with Amon.

"I was being nice coming to you and presenting this idea as an option but the fact is it isn't. This is what will happen. I am done fighting people like you and the Earth Queen. I'm taking Kuvira to Air Temple Island to get cleaned up, pack our bags and leaving tonight." Korra said, standing Kuvira up and leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I hope you guys like this so far. I don't really know how long this fic is going to be or where I'm exactly headed with it, so it will be a journey for both of us. I'd love to hear your ideas and thoughts on things that I could do with this story. I can't promise they will happen but I will do my best to make this an enjoyable read.**

* * *

><p>Korra was furious. She was tired of dealing with closed-minded politicians and power hungry tyrants. She was so angry at the nerve of Raiko and lack of support from Lin or Su that she didn't notice the forceful way she was pulling Kuvira. Korra only stopped her movements when she heard the woman behind her whimpering. Korra stopped in her tracks and turned towards the injured metal-bender.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry." Korra said releasing her grip on Kuvira.

Kuvira's breathing was ragged and her eyes were glassy but she refused to cry. Korra realized whatever injuries Kuvira sustained during the fight were really taking a toll on her. Instead on having Kuvira walk down the stairs to the car, she air bended her down the stairs as gently as she could.

"Guard, go get me some water!" Korra demanded from a nameless guard on the first floor.

"Of course Avatar." He said and went off to retrieve the water.

Korra turned back to Kuvira who was hunched over in pain. She slowly reached over to help her lay down on the floor.

"Why are you…doing this?" Kuvira asked, taking breaths in between her words.

"You're hurt. I can't get you back to Air Temple Island like this." Korra replied.

"No, I mean-" Kuvira was interrupted by the guard from before.

"Here's the water you asked for, Avatar Korra." He said handing over a large jug of water.

"Thank you. Can you please go get me a car? I'm leaving." Korra asked and the guard nodded and went off in search of a vehicle.

"Why are you-" Kuvira started again but was interrupted.

"Shhh. You're in pain. I'm going to heal you and then we'll be on our way." Korra said.

The avatar bent the water out of the jug with one hand and used the other to lift up Kuvira's shirt.

"I hope you're not too modest. It's better to heal if the water is touching your skin." Korra said slowly pulling the shirt up in case Kuvira had any objections.

Since she never motioned for Korra to stop, she swiftly moved the article of clothing out of the way. Kuvira's abdomen and side were covered in purple and yellow bruises. From the looks of it, Korra believed a few of Kuvira's ribs were broken. She moved the water from her left hand over Kuvira's body.

"In a few minutes you will start feeling a lot better." Korra said and the water in her hands began to glow.

Kuvira wasn't sure of what to expect. She'd never been healed by a water bender before and she definitely wasn't ready for the euphoria she felt. She figured having her broken ribs healed would have hurt like hell but the warm sensation from the water felt like heaven on earth. If she wasn't dizzy from the orgasmic bliss of the healing she would have kissed the Avatar.

Korra healed Kuvira for about five minutes before she heard the footsteps of the guard coming back. Korra bent the water back into the container and slowly helped Kuvira pull her shirt back down. That wasn't enough time to completely heal her broken ribs but it would make it easier for the woman to breath and give her more mobility.

"The car is waiting for you outside, prepped and ready to go Avatar." The guard said handing the keys to Korra.

"Thank you." She said taking the keys and helping Kuvira stand.

They both made their way out front to the jeep the guard had procured for them. Korra set Kuvira into the passenger side of the jeep and jogged over to the driver's side. Hopping in the car she finally remembered that driving cars wasn't her strong suit.

"Ugh, just so you know driving isn't one of my many skills so this might be a bit of a bumpy ride." Korra said before starting the car and driving off.

The drive to the docks was jerky and slow. Korra had made a few too many sharp turns that had cause her passenger a great deal of pain, so she slowed down to make the ride as smooth as possible for both her and Kuvira's sake.

They reached the docks and Korra used her water bending to get them across to Air Temple Island since no boats were in sight. By the time they reached the shore Korra was extremely tired. This was one of the longest days of her life and it had only just begun.

Making their way into the temple, Tenzin and Pema were the first to see Korra and their new house guest.

"Korra. Why do you have Kuvira with you?" Tenzin asked confused.

His bombing voice drew the attention of the other people in the hallway and now Asami, Mako, and Bolin were looking on.

"It's a long story but for now I just need to get me and Kuvira cleaned up." Korra answered exhaustion evident in her tone.

"She needs a shower and I need to rest. Asami could you-" Korra stopped when she turned to her friend.

Asami was staring daggers at her. If looks could kill Asami would have laid out both her and Kuvira. Before she could speak up Asami turned on her heels and walked off.

"Asami wait!" Korra shouted after her.

"Go talk to Asami. I'll get Kya and Jinora to help me with her." Pema said gesturing to Kuvira.

The metal-bender didn't like the idea of being left with anyone other than the Avatar but she really didn't have a say in the matter. Although she only talked to Korra briefly while in the spirit world, she showed her more compassion than anyone had in quite some time. She didn't know these people and she was fairly certain no one wanted her to be here.

"Alright. Ask Kya if she could help to heal her. She has some nasty bruises on her side. I think several of her ribs are broken." Korra said.

Korra turned to Kuvira who hadn't said anything to her since she healed her. She wasn't exactly sure of what to say to her, so Korra just stared for a few seconds more before spinning off in the direction Asami went.

She found Asami pacing in her bedroom. Her door was open but Korra still knocked to alert the non-bender of her presence. Asami's head shot up to the doorway and Korra walked in, closing the door behind her.

"I'm pretty sure when you knock you have to wait to see if you're allowed entrance into someone's room." Asami spat.

"I can see you're mad but just let me explain." Korra said, moving slowly towards her friend.

"Ha! You want to explain why you brought the woman who is responsible for destroying my factory and half of the city. The same woman who killed my father and countless other people, back here like she's some honored guest. Oh, please do Avatar Korra." Asami seethed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Asami, I can't even begin to express how sad I am for you. I wish your father didn't have to lose his life to protect this city." Korra stated but Asami was too amped up to control her thoughts.

"I almost lost everything today! My factory is demolished, my father was taking away from me again when we were finally making amends and you almost-" Asami stopped pacing, her back facing Korra.

Her mind was moving a mile a minute and she punched the wall in front of her. Asami was raging with emotions and she didn't know how to get them all out in words. Tears were brewing behind her eyes but she needed to get out her feelings somehow. She turned around to face Korra as she spoke.

"I thought I'd lost you too when we were searching the area around the portal. I could hardly breathe knowing that you might actually be gone; and then you walked out of the portal with Kuvira and I could feel my heart beat again. I thought I'd lost everything and then you show up only to disappear for hours and come back with the same person who tried to take you away from me." Asami wept.

She could no longer stare into Korra's bright blue eyes. Asami held her head in her hands and slide down the wall.

Korra was at a loss for words. She hadn't expected that type of response from her beloved engineer. Korra loved Asami deeply and never meant to cause her more pain but she wasn't behaving as Korra, Asami's potential girlfriend, she was behaving as the world's Avatar. She needed to save everyone she could and this included Kuvira. She didn't have time to think of how her actions could have so strongly effected Asami.

Korra slowly walked over to Asami and kneeled down. She wrapped her arms around the crying woman and gently rocked her back and forth.

"I love you Asami. I'm sorry that I caused you so much grief. I never want to be the cause of your tears but I had to fulfill my duties as the avatar. I'm still trying to figure out how to fall in love and be the avatar at the same time, but I promise I will do my best to make you happy." Korra whispered into raven hair.

They stayed like that for a while, Asami clinging to the avatar as of her life depended on it. Eventually Asami stopped crying. Korra looked down at the woman in her arms, she saw the redness of her cheeks and her puffy eyes and marveled at how she was still one of the most beautiful women she'd ever seen.

A knock at the door interrupted their silence.

"Korra? We took care of Kuvira. Kya's almost done healing her but my dad and everyone want to know what's exactly going on." Jinora said through the door.

"Okay Jinora, I'll be out in a minute. Tell everyone to meet up in the dining hall." Korra answered.

Korra sighed and slowly untangled her arms from around Asami. She helped them both get up before speaking.

"Asami, I have to tell everyone what happened when I went to see President Raiko, but I need to tell you first." Korra said.

The avatar grabbed Asami's hands in hers and slowly ran her thumb over her fingers.

"President Raiko was going to sentence Kuvira to death so I stopped him. I told him that Kuvira would be banished to the spirit world and that I could make sure she couldn't pass back through the portals." Korra explained.

"Okay, how are you going to do that?" Asami asked her voice hoarse from crying.

"I'm not exactly sure. I'm going to try and bend her energy so she can't pass through them again but I'm not sure of it's really going to work." Korra added.

"Why do I feel like you're not telling me everything?" Asami asked looking deep into Korra's eyes.

Korra sighed and finished explained the details of Kuvira's punishment.

"Although, I'm going to try and bend her energy so she can't return to the physical world, I can't just send her out into the spirit world alone. I have to go with her to teach her how to survive out there on her own." Korra said slowly, knowing this wasn't going to be the best thing to tell her possible girlfriend.

Asami blinked a few times, taking in the information. She pulled her hands out of Korra's, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Korra was afraid of what Asami was about to say. She assumed the worst when Asami detached her hands and slightly stepped away from her. Finally Asami opened her eyes and nodded at Korra.

"Then I'm coming with you." Asami proclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: First off I just want to say thank you for all the favorites, follows, and especially the reviews. I really love when people give feedback on my fics or just tell me they are enjoying it, so again Thank You. On another note I hope I set up the beginnings of Korvira and Korrasami well. I wanted to portray how Korra feels for both women. Her feelings for Asami are more set in stone and Kuvira is still this unknown growing force, so I hope I did a good job with that.**

**Anyway here's a more Kuvira centered chapter. Next chapter they should be in the spirit world I just wanted to set up everyone's feelings first.**

* * *

><p>Kuvira felt awkward. She was basically being talked about as if she wasn't even in the room. No one had actually addressed her when she walked into the Air Temple with Korra. She can't really blame them; who would want to talk to someone who had tried to kill them only a few hours prior. The tension in the hallway was suffocating.<p>

They just talked about her while sharing weird looks with one another. Korra hadn't noticed yet but Asami was glaring at both of them. Kuvira could see fire and what she believed to be hatred behind her eyes.

"This is going to be a very unpleasant night." Kuvira thought to herself.

When Korra finally addressed Asami she must have seen the anger too because she stopped talking and Asami quickly rushed off in the other direction. Kuvira watched the avatar call after the woman in question and felt a strange sense of jealousy. The woman next to her in air nomad clothing spoke up, telling Korra to go after Asami with a soft knowing voice. Then it clicked to Kuvira that the avatar and Asami's relationship may be more than friendship.

The woman offered to assist Kuvira and Korra agreed, asking them to help heal her. Korra turned towards her and Kuvira stared back at Korra expecting her to say something. She didn't however and Kuvira wasn't sure if she was happy or sad about it. She watched the avatar run off in search of Asami before she was pulled away from her thoughts.

"Tenzin, I'm going to take Kuvira to get cleaned up in the shower. Can you tell Kya and Jinora to come along and help." Pema said.

"Of course, Pema." Tenzin said turning to go find his sister and daughter.

"We'll escort you guys over there." Mako said, referring to himself and Bolin.

Tenzin didn't like the idea of Pema walking anywhere alone with Kuvira and gave Mako a look that said to watch over them. Pema nodded and turned to Kuvira.

"The showers are this way." Pema said.

Kuvira was surprised the woman, Pema, had actually spoken to her directly. She had expected she was just going to be pulled off in the right direction. They walked slowly down the corridor. Although, Korra's quick healing did help with some of the pain from her broken ribs, Kuvira was still having a hurt time walking on her own.

When they finally reached their destination Kya and Jinora were already waiting outside the bathroom.

"You guys can stay out here or you can go get some rest. I know it's been a trying day for everyone." Pema said to Mako and Bolin.

"We'll stay out here it that's okay with you. You know, just in case." Mako said eyeing Kuvira.

"That's fine." Pema said ushering Kuvira into the bathroom.

"Here comes the weird part." Kuvira thought.

She did not like the idea of underdressing and showering in front of complete strangers. It wasn't a modesty thing like Korra had suggested earlier. She just preferred her privacy. Kuvira was never the type to go to public bath houses like many people. The idea of having strange women staring at her naked form was not something that she liked to think about, even if it wasn't likely that they were doing that.

It wasn't that Kuvira was homophobic, quite the contrary. She had known from an early age that she liked women the way she was supposed to like men. She tried to hide it, of course. She even had a public relationship with Baatar Jr. to avoid suspicion.

The few years she grew up with her parents, before they kicked her out, they lived in a very "traditional" town in the earth kingdom. The mere idea of being with someone of the same sex was not something people encouraged.

She's pretty sure that's one of the reasons her parents abandoned her. They caught her with one of their neighbor's daughters in the barn when she was nine. They were only kissing, but that was enough for her parents to be outraged.

So lost in her thoughts of the past, Kuvira didn't hear the woman move into her personal space. So when a hand started pulling on her shirt she panicked.

"Stop!" Kuvira yelled pulling herself away from the unknown hand.

The quick jerky moment sent shocks to her broken ribs and Kuvira quaked with pain.

"Ah, fuck!" Kuvira shouted and fell to her knees.

"Oh, spirits. Honey are you okay?" Kya said moving slowly towards Kuvira, who was quivering and holding her sides.

"I'm fine…sorry..I just-"Kuvira was in too much pain to finish her sentence.

"Korra must have been right about your injuries. I just want to help get you ready for a shower." Kya said softly.

Even though she saw the destruction this woman caused seeing her now, Kya couldn't help but be gently. She moved forward again to take off Kuvira's shirt and meet not resistance this time. It was hard trying to get the woman's clothes off while her hands were still cuffed so they ended up cutting her out of the shirt.

Next were her pants and underclothes, the latter making Kuvira duck her head once they were off. Jinora had turned on the shower beforehand to warm up the water while her mother and Kya helped to undress Kuvira. Kya figured by the way Kuvira acted when they helped to undress her, that it would be better to use her water bending to wash her up instead of her hands.

"I don't understand why you're doing this for me." Kuvira said with her back towards the women.

She was standing in the shower being washed by people who she had caused nothing but pain.

"Korra brought you here for a reason. You've done terrible things but the actions of others won't change how we behavior ourselves." Kya explained.

Kuvira couldn't understand that concept. People have treated her horrible for most of her life. Even when she lived with Su she was never treated equality. Her children always came first, and Kuvira could sort of understand that. But why would you bring someone in as your family only to hold them at a distance. How could this woman be able to ignore the actions of others when they've cause her nothing but strife.

"I don't ignore their actions. When someone wrongs me I behave the same way anyone would. But retaliating negatively isn't the only way to deal with your problems." Kya said.

Kuvira hadn't realized she said the last of her thoughts out loud.

"Come on, you're all cleaned up now. I think it's time we get you healed up." Kya said turning off the shower and wrapping a towel around Kuvira.

The women escorted Kuvira to the healing room, again telling Mako and Bolin to wait outside.

"Can you get in by yourself or do you need help?" Jinora asked.

"I think I can manage." Kuvira said dropping her towel and walking towards the healing pool.

There weren't steps for her to climb down and since her hands were cuffed she couldn't brace herself to slide down into the pool. Jinora saw Kuvira's pained face while she was thinking of how to get into the healing pool and decided to help, even if Kuvira didn't think she needed it.

Just like Korra had done earlier, Jinora helped to lower Kuvira into the pool via air bending. The woman squeaked at the sudden feeling of air surrounding her body, but relaxed when she was lower into the water.

"If you've never been healed by a water bender before, I promise you, you're going to love this." Kya said smiling.

Kuvira was going to speak, explaining that Korra had tried to heal her earlier but her mind went hazy once Kya started healing her. She never thought she'd get used to this blissful feeling. It not only stopped the pain but cleared her mind. It was great but it felt different from when Korra did it. It wasn't bad, just different. She wasn't sure if it was because her whole body was emerged in water or if it was because of who was healing her.

Kuvira thought it was weird but she could have sworn when Kora was healing her she felt both of their energies mix. Now it she could just feel her own energy flowing faster through her body. Although she loved the sensation the healing was giving her, she subconsciously yearned for the missing energy Korra had added to the water.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know this fic has been Kuvira centered for the most but that's because it's about what will happen to her after all of the trouble she's caused. Don't worry though, I have individual plans for everyone in the spirit world. They are all going to have personal journeys as well as romantic ones.**

**All mistakes are mine. I proof read but things still slip by me.**

* * *

><p>"Do you really think this is best Korra?" Tenzin asked.<p>

"I do. I know Kuvira has done terrible things but I can't let anymore senseless violence ensue. I understand if you don't agree with me but something is telling me that killing her isn't the way we should go about this." Korra replied.

"No, I understand. My father chose another route when he fought Ozai because he didn't want to take his life either. Everyone told him that was the only way, even many of his past lives but he still managed to stop the war and save Ozai's life in the process." Tenzin added.

"Thank you for understanding." Korra said bowing.

"When will you be leaving?" Pema asked?

"_We_, will leave tonight." Asami said emphasizing the 'we' part of her sentence.

"Yes, we'll leave tonight. If Kuvira's injuries are healed enough for her to travel." Korra added.

"Wait why are you going with her? We need you here to help rebuild Republic City." Mako chimed in.

"I'm not letting Korra go off in the spirit world with Kuvira by herself. I know the city needs to be rebuilt but you guys have Varrick here. He'll help with the reconstruction until I return." Asami said.

"But that's-" Mako was cut off by Bolin.

"Bro, this is something she needs to do. We can handle it until she gets back, no worries." Bolin said with a smile.

Asami mouthed a thank you to Bolin, who simply smiled in return.

"Alright, well Asami and I will need to get ready. We have to get packed and find supplies for our trip." Korra said.

"You make it sound like a vacation." Mako muttered unamused.

Korra didn't respond. She knew that the only reason she was going into the spirit world was because she had a duty as the avatar to protect Kuvira but some part of her did see this as a vacation. She knows Asami has never been in the spirit world and was sure she'd enjoy herself there. They might even get some time to figure out exactly what they were to each other.

"The only thing we need to know now is if Kuvira is-"

"Okay, so I healed Kuvira up. She's as good as new though there will still be some soreness, her ribs are completely healed." Kya said walking into the room with Kuvira.

"Well I guess that's settled then. You all will leave tonight." Tenzin said looking over the three women.

Kya looked confused, seeing as she didn't get to hear what happened, but Tenzin gave her a look saying he'd explain later.

"Alright, I'll go get you guys some food and blankets packed." Pema said walking off towards the kitchen.

"I gave Kuvira a tunic from one of the air nomads but those are all the clothes she has right now." Kya said to Korra.

"Don't worry we're around the same size, she should be able to fit some of my things." Korra said.

"I hope you like water tribe clothes." Korra said smiling at Kuvira.

"Blue's not really my color, but I think I'd like it better than this." Kuvira said gesturing to the air nomad clothes she wore.

Korra smiled. This was the first time Kuvira spoke to her since she tried to heal her at Raiko's office.

"Yeah, I feel funny in those clothes too." Korra laughed.

Asami was watching their interaction and was fed up with it. She may love Korra but watching her talk to this woman like they were friends was pissing her off.

"I'm going to the room to get ready." Asami said walking off.

"O-kay. I'll take Kuvira, Kya. Thank you for healing her." Korra said.

They both walked off towards Korra's room to get ready. It took them around half an hour to get everything they needed for their journey into the spirit world. Kuvira was watching Korra place all the clothes they were going to need into separate bags.

"She really hates me, huh?" Kuvira asked while watching Korra.

"What?" Korra said not turning around to look at Kuvira.

"Asami." Kuvira clarified.

Korra zipped up the bag and paused. She wasn't exactly sure what Asami felt. Asami obviously wasn't happy with Kuvira after what happened, but she had agreed to come into the spirit world with them.

"I'm not Asami, so I can't really answer that." Korra replied.

Kuvira sighed, "I understand, she should hate me. I killed her father. I never meant for any of this to happen."

Instead of speaking Korra picked up their bags, turned around and walked over towards the chair Kuvira was sitting in. She placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Korra was undoubtable upset about the pain Kuvira had caused Asami, but when Kuvira looked up at her and all Korra could see was a broken woman. She wanted to help them both heal, but right now there wasn't much she could do.

"Come on, I'm pretty sure Asami's ready now. We need to get going." Korra said motioning towards the door.

They meet up with Asami and said their goodbyes. The ferry ride to the city was shorter than they remembered and soon enough they were all standing in front of the new spirit portal. Korra turned towards Asami and gave an encouraging smile before grabbing her hand. She then placed her other hand around Kuvira's bicep and they all stepped into the shinning yellow light.

Moments later all three women were walking out into a field of lavender flowers that seemed to go on for miles.

"Wow! It's beautiful." Asami said taking in the scenery in front of her.

Asami had walked off towards the tree hat was a few feet in front of them to place down her bag. Korra and Kuvira followed and Korra placed both her and Kuvira's things down beside Asami's.

"Yeah it is. I can't believe I've never taken you here before." Korra added looking at Asami as she glanced around in wonderment.

"I wish we could have come here on different circumstances." Asami said when her eyes meet Kuvira.

Kuvira winced but didn't say anything. Korra could see the anger in Asami's eyes and decided now would be a good time to try that energy bending she was telling everyone about.

"Okay well, since we're here why don't we set up camp? I actually wanna try this energy bending thing to see if it actually works." Korra spoke up.

"Wait, you don't know if you can do it?" Kuvira asked surprise written all over her face.

Korra rubbed the back of her neck and looked down, "Well, no not exactly. I mean I think it's possible but I don't actually know for sure."

"Then why did you tell them you could?" Kuvira asked completely perplexed.

"I couldn't let them just kill you! I don't know, I just came up with something on the spot. People can't really question the avatar's powers and I figured as long as I said it with confidence they'd believe me." Korra explained.

Kuvira was dumbfounded. This was the first time she'd heard that Korra had lied to keep her alive. When she first heard the plan of action in Raiko's office it hurt. She hated the idea of being exiled from her land, her nation. She felt like she was being thrown away again like her parents did all those years ago. Hearing that Korra was fighting for her, not even knowing if what she said was true was unfathomable. She was at a loss for words.

Asami just sucked her teeth. "So how are you going to do this?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. I would try the technique that I did to give people their bending back but I'm not just bending the energy inside someone. I'm also trying to bend the energy of the portal." Korra said placing a hand under her chin.

"Maybe you have to touch her and the portal at the same time?" Asami chimed in.

"That might work. That is how Wan and Raava connected their energies together. Maybe if I do that I can create a barrier of some sort?" Korra asked rather than stated.

This was all new territory for her and she wasn't sure if it would actually work.

"Okay Kuvira come here."Korra said as she walked over to the portal.

Kuvira did as she was told and stood across from the portal, with Korra in between her. Asami followed close behind them. Korra closed her eyes and when she opened them they were glowing. She placed her hand on Kuvira's chest and the other hand on the portal. At first nothing happened, but soon a light began to shine from beneath the spot where Korra's hand was touching Kuvira.

A golden light shot out of Kuvira's chest like an arch and began blending with the spirit portal. Asami stared on amazed at what was happening. Korra was actually bending the energy out of Kuvira and into the spirit portal. After five minutes the golden light Kuvira produced began to dim until it ceased all together.

Korra's eyes returned to their normal shade of blue and she removed her hand from Kuvira, causing her to drop to the ground. On natural instinct Asami rushed to catch her before she could hit the earth beneath her.

"Is- is she okay?" Asami asked Korra.

Kuvira's eyes were closed and she was taking shallow breaths.

"She should be fine but she needs to rest. I just bent the energy within her. That has to be a very draining process to endure." Korra said kneeling down, still reeling from the effects herself.

"Do you think it worked?" Asami asked looking from Kuvira's face to Korra's.

"I hope so, but we'll have to wait until she wakes up to see for sure." Korra said motioning for Asami to place Kuvira in her arms.

"I'm going to make a tent for us to sleep in. She's knocked out so carrying her would be a hassle for you. If you don't mind could you get dinner started while I fix up camp?" Korra asked, trying to get up.

"Korra no, stop." Asami said realizing what the avatar was about to do.

"You're still reeling from bending her energy and everything else we did today. You need to go lie down and get some rest." Asami added.

"Asami I'm fine. It's been a long day for all of us but I'll manage. Beside she's basically dead weight right now you wouldn't be able to-" Korra tried to explain.

"Korra, I think after everything I've done for 'Team Avatar' you of all people would know I can handle myself. I've taken out enough bad guys to be strong enough to carry a limp body barely ten feet away. Don't argue with me, just go over there and get some sleep." Asami said repositioning Kuvira in her arms.

Korra was going to protest again but if she was being honest with herself she really was exhausted. Instead of fighting with Asami over such a trivial matter she leaned over to kiss her gently on the cheek and whispered a small thank you. Korra quickly made an earth Tent big enough for all three of them to sleep in, pulled out a blanket and pillow, and finally laid down after such a trying day.

Satisfied that Korra had actually listened to her Asami got up, albeit very unsteadily, with Kuvira in her arms and walked over to their camp site.

"Korra didn't lie, you weight a ton." Asami said out loud after she placed Kuvira down inside the tent.

Asami was tired as well but she was also hungry. Figuring she'd rest better on a full stomach she pulled out some of the supplies she took from the temple and started a fire. She didn't want to make any of the bigger meals that would be better suited for everyone to eat, so she made flame-o instant noodles.

The first bite of her meal was heaven. She had to admit that these were some of the best noodles she'd had, but that could be because of how hungry she was. While enjoying her meal, and the beautiful surrounds of the spirit world (Asami was finally able to take in everything around her properly), a low groan garnered her attention.

She turned around to see Kuvira curled almost in a ball, and shivering. Asami sighed and put down her noodles to walk over to the woman. Kuvira was still fast asleep but her face, that was once blank after her ordeal with Korra, was now scrunched up. Asami couldn't tell if it was because of pain or a nightmare but just to be sure Kuvira wasn't having adverse effects from the energy bending, she placed her hand on her forehead.

There were no signs of a fever so Asami assumed the latter was the cause. She couldn't say she felt bad for Kuvira. This woman had caused the world and her nothing bad pain. Bad dreams were a small punishment compared to the devastating pain Asami felt from the loss of her father. Still, Asami wouldn't let the woman freeze to death, seeing as the shakes were getting more serve, so she pulled out a blanket and placed it over Kuvira.

Slowly but surely her shivering subsided and Asami returned to her noodles. Their delicious taste lost on her as her mind drifted towards her father. She was finally getting her life back on tract. Her company was doing better than it's ever been, she'd restructured Republic City to accommodate the vines and the citizens, and she was mending the broken relationship with her father. But now in one day all of her hard work was destroyed.

She felt like her eight year old self again when those firebenders attacked her home. She had taken so many self-defense classes since then, helped Korra save the world multiple time, created a name for herself, but right now all she could feel was helpless. There was nothing she could design and no one she could fight to bring back her parents. Even with everything she accomplished the void she felt in her chest was overpowering.

The tears were falling before she could think to stop them. She pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her head on her knees. She cried silent tears until her eyes were bloodshot and the once purple colored sky turned black and cloudy. It looked like a fierce thunderstorm was about to break through the clouds at any moment. It seemed her mood had an effect on the world around her. She only hoped the spirit world would find a way to change her as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Korra did the thing (or they hope she did we'll find out how that worked out next chapter). Hints at Asami needing help with her woes. I wanted to see how Asami would deal with losing everything all over again so I plan on tackling that in this fic. (I dont think she gets enough credit for all the work she has to do on top of fixing herself) Also Kuvira's nightmares will talked about further as well as the awesome journey I have planned for Korra (at least what I think its awesome). Thanks again for the support! I hope you guys are still interested in this story. Leave a review to tell me what you think or PM I'd love to hear what you guys would like to see further on down the road.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Sorry for the short chapter guys I've been fairly busy lately and school just started back up so there's that. However, you do get to see what Korra's bending actually did and you get feisty Asami and Korrasami so I hope that makes up for it. **

**Also Itodd pointed out that a bit more detail for certain scenes would be appreciated so I'm trying to work on that and I added Kuvira's point of view from the energy bending scene in the last chapter. Tell me what you think. :)**

* * *

><p>It was painfully obvious that Asami was not her biggest fan. When they stepped back into the spirit world, and admired the natural beauty around them, the peace brought from this sacred land was replaced with thick tension. The look of pure hatred Kuvira received from Asami had burned more than anyfight with a fire-bender ever could. Kuvira couldn't respond verbally though; she knew she deserved her abhorrence. She expected it.<p>

What she didn't expect however, was Korra's admission. She had lied to Raiko to save her. The whole time she believed Korra's plan to exile her was based on simple facts backed by her avatar abilities. She figured she was just fulfilling her duty as the avatar. Her avatar. Korra had proclaimed that she was Kuvira's avatar too but the words never fully sunk in until this moment. Korra had lied to very powerful people to keep her alive. She had given Korra no reason to trust her, no reason to be so compassionate, yet she was.

Kuvira was broken out of her thoughts when she heard Korra calling her over to the portal. She walked towards her, not entirely sure what was happening because she blocked out everything Korra and Asami had previously talked about. Kuvira's eyes widen when she saw Korra enter the avatar state and her breath hitched when Korra's hand meet with her bare skin.

Korra's hand was soft yet solid. Kuvira thought that even if she'd never known of Korra, just by touching her hands she could tell that these smooth gentle palms could be used for the most sensual caresses or wield dangerous weapons. Enraptured in the physical sensation of Korra's skin touching hers, Kuvira was woefully unprepared for what was about to happen.

It felt like fire was being pooled in her veins. Unlike the calming sensation Kya had produced earlier during her healing session, where Kuvira felt her energy flowing faster underneath her skin, it now felt like metal ripped through her body, taking with it tiny pieces of her soul. She wanted to cry out in pain but her muscles were pulled tight like rubber bands in a sling shot. Every minute that passed by with the bright golden energy being ripped from her pours, she slowly began to lose consciousness.

* * *

><p>Kuvira awoke with a start. Her heart rate well above normal and her arm held out in defensive fighting position. Taking in her surroundings Kuvira's breathing slowed, realizing her fear was unwarranted. She was safe in the spirit world.<p>

"Finally up, I see", Korra exclaimed cheerfully, "I was beginning to worry."

"Wh-what happened?" Kuvira asked, her voice raspy from sleep.

Korra worried her hands before speaking.

"I think I may have pushed you too hard last night with my energy bending, and well you kind of passed out right after." Korra explained with a nervous smile.

Kuvira nodded, clutching her chest remembering the phantom pain she felt there.

"Asami cooked lunch. I could go get you some seal jerky if you don't feel up for moving just yet." Korra added.

Kuvira waved her off, saying she could manage on her own and moved to stand up. She felt woozy but reached her feet just fine. Korra smiled again and told Kuvira to follow her towards the fire pit. Asami had made them some vegetable wraps and pan fried noodles. Kuvira eyed the food hungrily.

"It looks great." Kuvira said to Asami.

"It's just raw kale and some noodles. Not a big deal." Asami replied tersely.

"Right." Kuvira said lowly before getting herself a plate of food.

They all ate in an awkward silence until Korra spoke up.

"So, when you're done eating let's see if my spirit barrier worked or not."

"We can try now, I'm not that hungry anymore." Kuvira replied getting up and walking over towards the portal.

"So what exactly am I supposed to do?" Kuvira asked looking at the avatar.

"Try to enter the portal." Korra suggested.

"Okay, but what if what you did, didn't work? I'm pretty sure Kuvira ending back up in the middle on a destroyed Republic City is not something a concerned citizen will be happy to see." Asami deadpanned.

"Yeah, well I didn't tell her to just run into it at top speed. Just try to put your arm in it or something." Korra replied.

"Alright, but how will you know it if worked or not if I don't go fully inside the portal?" Kuvira asked confused.

"Because you shouldn't be able to go in the portal at all. At least that's what I tried to do. When you reach for the portal instead of it being air, like it usually is it will feel like a brick wall." Korra explained.

Kuvira was skeptical but nodded her head. She walked towards the portal and slowly reached her hand out towards the glowing light.

"_There was no way this essence that seemed to flow like a rushing river could be completely solid, could it?_" Kuvira thought to herself.

Kuvira closed her eyes and leaned forward towards the golden light in front of her. Korra and Asami watched on from behind her. Asami was becoming impatient with this woman's tentative steps.

"Oh, just touch the damn thing already!" she shouted, scaring Kuvira which caused her to trip and fall directly into the portal.

Kuvira's eyes flew open at Asami loud voice and she tripped forward, bracing herself to hit what Korra had told her would be a brick wall. However, the impact never came. Kuvira fell directly into the portal and was engulfed in the golden light. Only to fall out of the other side and topple over in the purple flowers.

"Ow" Kuvira shouted as she looked over her slightly scraped hands.

Korra and Asami came running to her, walking around the portal instead of straight through it like she had done.

"Well, it's not a brick wall but at least we know it worked." Korra said chuckling.

"Easy for you to say. These flowers may look soft but they don't do nearly enough to break your fall." Kuvira smiled up at Korra.

"I'm sure it doesn't hurt as much as being crushed by a metal hand, you'll live." Asami scoffed and began walking away from the two darker women, "I'm going to pack up camp."

Kuvira hung her head as Asami walked away.

"Uh, I'm going to go talk to her." Korra said, leaving Kuvira to get up on her own.

Korra walked over to Asami who was diligently putting away their items. She looked calm, but Korra's spent enough time with Asami in her workshop to know that her calm demeanor was hiding a storm of thoughts and emotions in her mind.

"Sami?" Korra uttered tentatively.

"Mhm?" Asami answered, not turning around.

Korra smiled knowing what she had to do to get Asami's attention. Korra walked up to Asami and wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her in close, stopping her from packing up the bedding.

"I think we should go for a walk." Korra whispered in Asami's ear.

The feel of Korra's strong arms firmly wrapped around her, loosened the tension in Asami's shoulders. She lets her body fall gently into Korra's as releases a content sigh. With the way Asami was positioned it made Korra seem taller than her. Looking up at Korra with the sunlight framing her face like a halo, made Asami give in.

"Where would we walk to?" Asami asked, her eyes closed and head leaning into the crook of Korra's neck.

"Well, since this is your first time in the spirit world I thought I'd surprise you." Korra replied nibbling on Asami's ear.

The engineer giggled at Korra's antics and slightly moved her head slightly out of Korra's reach.

"I'd go anywhere with you," Asami purred "but don't you have someone you need to watch while we're here?"

Korra turned her head towards Kuvira. The earth-bender was sitting down next to the fire pit and bending small rocks into the dying flame. Looking back to Asami, Korra placed her thumb and forefinger on Asami's chin and turned her face towards her own.

"I think she'll be fine on her own for a little while. Besides, I already blocked her from leaving through the portal, and the other two are too far away for her to even know how to get to. She can walk with us until we get close to where I actually want to take you, and we'll set up camp there. She can hold down the fort while you and I get some quality alone time." Korra answered gazing into Asami's emerald eyes.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Asami said leaning up to kiss Korra.

* * *

><p><strong>An: **I posted this on tumblr but I didn't really get enough responses to figure out what Im going to do or not so review (or pm) and tell me which one you'd prefer please

I already have the general plans for the individual journeys for Korra Kuvira and Asami. They are all basically going to gain something by being in the spirit world, whether it be a physical or spiritual thing. However with Asami it's a bit different. She can't get her parents back but I wanted to make a major change in her every day life.

She's already been able to pick herself back up from really hard times and dealt with loss before so I wanted to do something different. I've always liked the idea of Asami getting bending powers when the spirit portal was opened and new air-benders started popping up.

Since Korra created a new portal its very possible that the same thing could happen again and I was throwing around the idea of giving Asami bending. The thing is idk if people would like it or not, especially since what I wanted to do would be rather unorthodox in the avatar universe. (I don't wanna give away the idea completely but the bending powers Asami would get would have been unprecedented.)

So I guess what I'm asking is if yall would be interested in me exploring this idea for Asami or would you rather her stay a non-bender?

The story isn't up to that point yet where her powers would come into play (if I actually go down that route) but I would like to know if that would be something you guys would be interested in reading or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: So this was supposed to be the Korrasami day trip but it turned into something else entirely. I don't even know where it came from. I hope you guys like it. There is still a bunch of korrasami but it's also some kuvirasami which was very unexpected. Also a little background on Asami. Next chapter though will have korrasami going on their little mini trip together (as well as some individual arcs for Korra and Kuvira). So until then I hope you enjoy this little update. R&R :)**

* * *

><p>"How long do you think this field goes on for?" Kuvira asked, Korra.<p>

The trio had been walking in the field of flowers for quite some time now. Although it was beautiful, and seemed brighter somehow, Kuvira expected otherness from the spirit world.

"I don't know. I've never been over here before until we opened that new portal. It shouldn't matter though. Generally, while walking in the spirit world you sorta get to where you want to be." Korra answered.

"Well, that doesn't help much. This doesn't even seem like the spirit world. We've been here a full day and I've yet to see any spirits." Kuvira mumbled.

Right after her comment they all saw a forest of trees ahead of them.

"See! I told you it just sort of happens. You just go with the flow here." Korra added.

Kuvira nodded her head but was still a bit skeptical about being exiled here. She didn't like the idea of having to simply wander around until she found what she was looking for.

"Don't worry. Once you get used to being here you can find your way without guess work." Korra chimed.

The change of scenery was a welcomed one for everyone. Getting closer to the forest, the trees were a lot bigger than they thought on their way over. It reminded Kuvira and Korra of the trees in the swamp.

"It's like the spirit wilds." Asami said in awe.

They looked like giant red oaks that went on for miles. The leaves were beautiful colors that seemed unnatural. Deep blues, pinks, and purples mixed in with usual fall colors. Everything bursting with life once they left the field. Everywhere they turned they were running into new spirits or talking plants.

"So how do you like the spirit world so far?" Korra asked Asami.

"It's amazingly beautiful." Asami said looking at the flying spirits above her.

"Yeah, it is." Korra agreed, never taking her eyes off Asami.

"How come you never took me here before?" Asami wondered.

"I don't know. We never really had a break from fighting bag guys I guess. And well, it took me awhile to realize that you, you liked me." Korra said ducking her head slightly.

Asami nuzzled closer to Korra and placed her head on her shoulder.

"You were pretty slow on the pickup. I'd been sending you signals for what felt like forever." Asami chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me. It wasn't my fault. I was new to the whole dating thing. I was locked up in a compound for most of my life, dating and figuring out my sexuality wasn't on the list of to dos." Korra explained.

"I know baby, I'm sorry for laughing. But you have to admit I was pretty obvious with my affections." Asami noted.

Korra laughed, "Yeah, you were basically attached to my hip when we were trying to rebuild the air nation."

They fell into a comfortable silence after that. Korra and Asami walking together just enjoying being close and Kuvira taking up the rear. If Korra and Asami weren't so forced on each other they would have noticed Kuvira being bullied by the spirits they encountered.

Kuvira was far from happy about being in the spirit world. It was too unfamiliar and every spirit she came across enjoyed toying with her. She was pretty sure one of the spirits was mocking her and distorting its voice to sound like a younger version of herself. It was creepy and she had had enough of their antics.

"Can I ask you something?" Korra said breaking the silence between her and Asami.

"Shoot." Asami said.

"Ugh when did you know you liked girls?" Korra asked.

"Girls or you?" Asami countered.

Korra blushed and rubbed her neck with her free hand, "Both, I guess."

"Well, I realized I liked girls when I went to school in Ba Sing Se. My dad sent me to an all-girl school and while that doesn't automatically make you like women, I realized I wasn't as upset about not being around guys like the other girls. I still liked guys of course. I just liked being with women too. I got pretty close with this girl Kiyomi and she ended up being my first." Asami divulged.

"So you've always known then?" Korra asked.

"Pretty much." Asami said.

"So what about me?" Korra reiterated.

Asami giggled, "If you're wondering if I liked you when we first met, I did. I thought you were beautiful. And you were an amazing pro bender. I just met Mako first.

"So, you're saying if you met me first thing could have been different?" Korra asked.

"I don't know for sure because I don't think you would have been ready for that. However, it's possible I would have tried to be with you instead of Mako." Asami answered.

Kuvira watched Asami and Korra in front of her. She couldn't explain the sting she felt in her chest watching the two women in front of her be so, happy. She hadn't felt truly happy in a long time. Working towards creating her Earth Empire gave her joy when she saw the people she was helping but it was more of a duty. She wanted the type of happiness that came from just being.

The only time she felt that type of bliss was when Su first "adopted" her. Su showed her so much love. She taught her how to metal bend. Su gave her life meaning when she felt everything was crashing down. Now the only thing she had left that made her happy was her bending. Too bad there was so metal in sight in the spirit world.

"Are we closer to this magical place you want to show me yet?" Asami asked Korra.

The non-bender was clinging to Korra, her hand wrapped her arm. Korra stopped walking and looked over at Asami smiling.

"Yeah we're close now. We can stop and make camp here." Korra said placing her hand over Asami's.

"Finally, we've been walking forever." Kuvira said dropping her bag to the ground.

"Don't tell me you're tired already? I thought you'd have a little more endurance than that." Korra replied, placing her and Asami's bags down as well.

"Forgive me if I'm still a little tired form you stealing my energy." Kuvira answered.

Kuvira sat down on what she believed was a normal stump but the loud shriek she made when it started moving told Korra and Asami it wasn't. She screamed and jumped off it too quickly, causing her to trip over her feet and fall into the nearby steam. Korra and Asami couldn't contain their laughter when the former military leader stood up soaking wet. They both doubled over when Kuvira spit out what looking like flying jellyfish spirits.

"Ew, ugh. That's disgusting!" Kuvira yelled, scrubbing her tongue with her hands once all of the accidently swallowed spirits were free.

"Are- are you okay?" Korra asked in between her laughs.

"This is not funny." Kuvira said sternly, glaring at both women in front of her.

"No, it's not. It's hilarious." Asami said, her clutching her sides.

Kuvira huffed and crawled out of the stream over to Asami.

"If it's so funny how about you try it out yourself." Kuvira said picking Asami up and tossing her in the water.

The non-bender yelped and landed in the water with a loud splash. Asami emerged from the water looking completely disheveled. Her usual perfectly place hair was sopping wet and clinging to her face. Kuvira looked proud of herself while Korra had fallen to the ground, literally rolling on the floor laughing.

The satisfied smirk on Kuvira's lips quickly disappeared when she saw the rage in Asami's eyes.

"Oh, shit." Kuvira muttered.

'Uh, Asami I was only playing around. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. Come help me up." Asami said in a honeyed voice.

The tone of Asami's voice didn't match her eyes and that scared the hell out of Kuvira. She wasn't sure if she should go over to help the woman but Asami held her hand out seeking assistance, and since Korra was still laughing she was the only option.

Kuvira walked over to the stream slowly and extended her hand towards Asami's. Once their hands connected Asami's smile changed into something more devious as she pulled Kuvira back down into the stream. Shocked, Kuvira fell on top of Asami causing them to be submerged under water again. Kuvira expected to be throttled but instead Asami was, playing with her?

The woman in front of her was playfully roughhousing with her and laughing. Kuvira's previous fears ebbed away and she fell into this childish game of dominance. They both took any chance they could get to splash or dunk the other in the water. It was fun. Kuvira couldn't remember the last time she'd actually enjoyed herself like this.

Asami wasn't sure what came over her. One minute she was angry for being thrown in the cold water and the next she was enjoying the freeing feeling that laughter afforded her. Maybe it was how Kuvira looked when she stood up in the stream after clumsily tripping over her own feet. Maybe it was how apprehensive Kuvira was to help her out of the water. She looked awkward and scared; nothing like the woman who had conquered most of the Earth Kingdom.

The two women wrestled in the water until they heard a whistle coming from their left. Asami had her arm under hooked under Kuvira's shoulder while Kuvira's hand as frozen in place around Asami's thigh.

"Oh, you guys don't have to stop for me. I was kind of enjoying it." Korra said with a smirk.

Asami looked away from Korra and down at Kuvira. She hadn't noticed how close they were to each other. Kuvira hand was practically in between her thighs and it looked a lot less innocent than moments before. Asami's face flushed and released Kuvira from her hold, quickly pushing the other woman off of her.

"I'm going to go get out of these wet clothes." Asami said getting out of the stream.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kuvira asked Korra, as she watched Asami's retreating form.

"No, I think that was actually my fault. Come on, you'll get sick if you stay in those clothes too long." Korra said helping Kuvira stand.

"There are extra clothes in your bag. Just find a place to change and come back here. I'm gonna start making lunch for us. Asami and I are going to go somewhere on our own for a bit afterwards though. You'll be okay here by yourself for a while, right?" Korra explained walking towards their bags.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me running off. I personally don't like the spirit world that much so I don't plan on getting lost out here." Kuvira said digging through her bag to get her clothes.

"I'll be right back." Kuvira said and walked off into the forest to find a place to change.

Kuvira didn't walk off too far. She was being honest when she told Korra she didn't want to get lost in this world by herself. What she didn't include, was that being there actually scared her more than she wanted to admit. Kuvira found a shady spot where the trees made a thick cover over head, and walked towards it. What she didn't expect to see when she pushed through the thick brush was a naked Asami.


End file.
